The Perfect Brother In Law
by Cohran
Summary: *Ch. 7* A/U - Inu-Yasha saves Souta's life & Souta decides Inu-Yasha is perfect for Kagome. Problem: They're not interested in each other & Kagome doesn't want a boyfriend again after she was hurt in the past. So Souta decides to pull a few strings. R&R.
1. Souta meets InuYasha

Disclaimer: I don't Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
  
The Perfect Brother-In-Law  
by Cohran  
  
Ch 2 - Kagome and the Love of her life  
  
"Higurashi Souta!" The teacher's voice echoed through the classroom. It was directed at a 15-year-old boy who was sleeping in the back of the room. Souta snapped awake."Please pay attention if you want to pass tomorrow's exam!"   
  
"Yes, sir." Souta replied. The teacher slowly began approaching the back of the classroom. He was about to scold the sleepy boy when... RING! Unfortunately (or fortunately) the class was over. The teacher retreated with an annoyed look on his face. As the teacher and other students left, Shippo, Souta's friend, came up to him.  
  
"Man, what's up wit you?" Shippo asked. He tapped Souta on the head. Souta finally sat up and looked his friend in the eye.  
  
"Ugh. I didn't get to sleep much last night because of my sister's stupid boyfriend." Souta began putting his books away into this bookbag. "My sister made me listen to him ramble on and on about the history of herbal medicine. I think she got tired of listening, too. Anyway, I hope she breaks up with her boyfriend soon, he is by far the worst boyfriend she's ever had. He's so dull."  
  
"If he's so dull, then why is he your sister's boyfriend? He must be at least a little interesting."  
  
"Well, actually no. One of her friends hooked them up." Souta looked at his watch. Panic crossed his face. "Oh, crap, I'm going to be late. Kagome is so gonna kill me for this!" Grabbing his backpack and jacket in one motion, he rushed out the door before Shippo could say good-bye.  
  
---  
  
'Red Light. $hit. Turn green, already, dammit!' Souta looked around at the people around him. None of them seemed vexed about the light, except him. 'Man, why won't the light turn green already! There aren't even any cars going on the street.' One more look at his wristwatch and Souta came to a decision. 'That's it. I'm going to cross the street, even if it is a red light.' With that, Souta began to run across the wide street, not noticing a truck that was zooming towards him. He turned towards the truck and shielded his eyes from the headlights. The truck driver was honking and then Souta realized he was going to be hit if he didn't move fast. The truck was going to hit him. It's the end, Souta thought, so Souta just stood there, mesmerized. When the truck was about to hit him, Souta closed his eyes, awaiting the impact.  
  
The next thing Souta knew was that he was on the side of the street with someone on top of him. Souta looked up at a man with long silver hair and amber eyes.Then, he realized what had happened. Right before he was going to be hit by the truck, the man with long silver hair and amber eyes knocked Souta out of the truck's path. As the truck zoomed by, Souta rubbed the arm he fell on. His rescuer looked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at Souta with his amber eyes.  
  
'Wow. This guy saved me.' Souta thought as the man was shaking him. 'He's so cool, being so fast and all.' Finally, he realized that the man was asking if he was alright and replied."Yea, yea, I'm fine. Thank you. I'd like to chat, but I'm kind of late! Sorry, and thank you!" Souta hurried up and rushed home, where his sister Kagome was waiting.   
  
He didn't notice that his rescuer was following him all the way.  
  
---  
  
Souta arrived home just in time to witness an argument between Kagome and her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm telling you it's over! Let's break up!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"No, Kagome! I won't let you go!" Kagome's boyfriend shouted back.  
  
"Hojo, give it up already! I told you, we're through!" She turned to enter the shrine (her home.)  
  
"Wait, Kagome! What did I do wrong? Give me another chance!" Hojo grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!"  
  
"I won't let go until you tell me why you're breaking up with me!" Souta watched from a corner as Kagome struggled from Hojo's grasp. He was about to go help his sister when someone else walked up to the two and took Hojo's arm off Kagome.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Hojo asked the stranger.  
  
"You bastard. She wanted you to let go." the stranger replied.   
  
Hojo was about to say something, but the stranger stood between the two of them. "I'll call you tonight!" Hojo shouted as he walked away.  
  
"Don't bother!" Kagome shouted back and stuck out her tongue at him. Souta rushed to his sister.  
  
"Hey, sis, are you okay?" he asked Kagome.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Kagome told Souta. She turned to the stranger. "Thank you for helping me out just a moment ago."  
  
"No problem." the stranger replied. Souta took a closer look at the stranger, then shouted, "It's you! You're the one who saved me from that truck today!"  
  
"So you were the boy who walked on a red light and I knocked you out of the way of the truck, right? Be more careful next time, okay?"   
  
"Sure. By the way what's your name?"  
  
The stranger hesitated for a moment, then replied, "My name is Inu-Yasha. What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Souta." Souta said. He pointed to his sister. "And this is Kagome, my older sister."  
  
"Nice to meet you both. Souta, here is your backpack and jacket, you left them back there at the light." Inu-Yasha handed the items to Souta. "I have an appointment now, if you'll excuse me." As Inu-Yasha left the shrine, Souta couldn't help thinking that it would be cool if Inu-Yasha were Kagome's boyfriend. After all, he did save her. Plus, it would be great to have Inu-Yasha for a big brother.  
  
"Souta, will you stop staring and get inside?" Kagome asked her brother. Souta nodded and followed his sister inside the shrine/home.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Please R&R I know this chapter wasn't that interesting but the next chapter focuses on Kagome and her life and she meets this someone special and it isn't Inu-Yasha...   
  
^_^ Cohran 


	2. Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
  
The Perfect Brother-In-Law  
by Cohran  
  
Ch 2 - Kagome  
  
"Ug, the next time you try to set me up with one of your brother's 'friends', I am going to kill you, Sango!" Kagome shouted into the telephone. From the other side, Sango winced and immediately knew Kagome was in a horrible mood.   
  
"Um, Kagome... calm down... what happened?" Sango asked innocently.  
  
"What happened!? You're asking me what happened?! Okay, that guy is the most boring person I have ever met! All he talks about is research he has been working on, and he talks like our old boring college professor, Mr. Myouga, remember him? Oh my gosh, I fell asleep in every single one of his classes!" Kagome shut the door to her room so her brother could not hear her.  
  
"But Kagome, you got an A ++ in that class!"  
  
"Well, that's because I studied the textbook thoroughly. I have no idea how you got a B- in his class." Kagome said in an annoyed tone. "Anyways, I'm just telling you now, it was a bad idea to listen to your idea so don't even try to set me up anymore, I've had enough. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay? Bye." Kagome slammed the phone down. "Ugh." She thought. "I hate relationships." Kagome flopped onto her bed and drifted off into sleep.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Kagome set off to the office. Her occupation was dealing with finances for the biggest computer company in the city: "MICRO-SHIKON". Of course, she was paid well, and was well respected around the office. As Kagome walked through the lobby of the skyscraper work place, many eyes would follow. Everyone knew Kagome, the youngest executive in the cooporation, and the most beautiful. She seemed just like a princess. Kagome just ignored the stairs and got onto the elevator. She pressed the button for the 35th floor.  
  
Getting on the 35th floor, Kagome made her way to her office. "Good morning, Ms. Higurashi." other workers would say politely as she passed. Finally, she reached her office where Sango, her secretary, was working.  
  
"Morning, Sango." Kagome greeted her friend as the set her bags down. "Any messages for me, other than executive commands from my boss, which I'll check later?"  
  
"Strangely enough, yes." Sango replied and handed Kagome a folded sheet of paper. "Strange, you know. We never get any messages from anyone other than those from our boss. Today must be a good day."  
  
"Yeah, right." Kagome thought as she stepped into her office. Seating herself at the desk, she turned on the computer and opened the blinds. It was a sunny day. Kagome opened the message while her computer was starting up.   
  
Ms. Higurashi:  
Please come down to the the city police station at 3:00 pm to discuss business agreements. Thank you.  
Officer Takahashi (^_^)  
  
'Oh, good, the police station has finally decided to do business with our company.' Kagome thought. She smiled and picked up the phone. "Sango? Please get the big boss on the line please."  
  
"Sure thing." Came Sango's reply. The next second, Kagome was talking to her boss, also known as her grandfather.  
  
---  
  
Officer Sesshomaru Takahashi was a serious man with long silver hair and sharp amber eyes. Working as the head of the YOUKAI POLICE DEPARTMENT had forced him to be rather serious and strict to his fellow workers. Looking over some papers on his desk, someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in." Officer Takashi said without looking up at the person entering his office. But somehow, he sensed that it wasn't the usual complaining police officer, Jaken.   
  
"Excuse me, are you Officer Takashi?" the person asked. A feminine voice. Sesshomaru looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her shiny black hair and lively eyes, her shapely curves, the tight dark green dress and the way it stretched across her body. Sesshomaru found this new woman captivating.  
  
  
Kagome Higurashi was quite taken off guard by the appeareance of the young officer sitting at the desk in front of her. By looking at his hair, she had expected an old man with a wrinkly face, but right after he looked at her... she was rendered speechless by his... "beauty" dare she think of it as beauty. It was more like drop-dead handsome or something. Kagome barely awknoledged her grandfather's hand on her shoulder, and was off in her own world until Sesshomaru's voice snapped her out of it.  
  
"Please sit down." He said in a strict manner. Kagome and her grandfather had immediately obeyed.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hm... dunno if I should continue with this story. I'm kind of tired and stuff. But hey , reviews are ALWAYS encouraging.. sometimes it inspires a writer to write more... :: HINT :: anyways, sorry that this chapter was pretty short, I promise the other ones will be longer.   
  
^_^ Cohran 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't Inu-Yasha.  
Author's Note: A special thank you to those who gave constructive reviews (esp. kmf chan, thanx for the advice.) They really helped, I'm serious. Just to clarify a few things -   
  
1) Yes, I know Kohaku is dead, but he's alive in my fic!   
2) This is an AU fic if you haven't noticed (Ahem!)   
3) It will be a IY/KAG fic. But hey, without Sesshomaru, what would the world of Inu-Yasha come to? Also, IY/KAG will take a while to come about. Please be patient.  
  
  
  
The Perfect Brother-In-Law  
by Cohran  
  
Ch 3 - Meeting   
  
"Please sit down." Sesshomaru said in a strict manner. Kagome and her grandfather immediately took their seats. "Ahem. According to your letter, it says that you would like to provide computers with the latest technology for the YOUKAI POLICE DEPARTMENT to further benefit the city. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, Officer Takahashi," Grandpa replied. "We would very much like to help benefit the city police department. After all, you guys ARE in charge of taking care of our citizen's safety."  
  
"Besides," Kagome added. "We have the best technology available in the city, so it is to your benefit as well."  
  
"Well, I am willing to approve this agreement." Sesshomaru said. "However, to approve it, the head officer must agree. How about we meet for dinner?" Great. Perfect way to set up a date with the pretty girl, right? Nope. Wrong answer.  
  
"Oh, that would be great." Grandpa said. "Unfortunately, only I can attend. Miss Kagome Higurashi has to attend a party tonight. Many apologies. But I would gladly come." Hey, free food!  
  
Sesshomaru was disappointed, but his emotionless expression did not show it. He calmly said, "Well, not tonight. The head officer is also a very busy man. Maybe some other time soon." Looking at the charts, he added, "And I am sure he will have no problem approving this arrangement."  
  
Kagome and her grandfather stood up and bowed. "Thank you for you time, Officer Takahashi." Kagome said.  
  
"No problem. And just call me Sesshomaru." Whoa, where did that come from? Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"Goodbye." Grandpa said, and the two left the office.  
  
--  
  
As they were getting into the car, Grandpa decided to question his granddaughter. "So, what did you think of Officer Takahashi?"  
  
"Nani?!" Kagome shouted. "Grandpa! Where in the world did that question come from?"  
  
"The question came from ME, your old old GRANDPA! So honestly, what do you think of him?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome didn't know what to say. He was ... pretty... and... Kagome couldn't put her feelings about Sesshomaru into words. "I guess.. he's a nice man."  
  
"And..?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"And what?" Kagome was starting to see where her grandfather was getting at. "Oh, so you think I LIKE him... give it a rest, grandpa. Like I said, I'm not going to go out for a while. You know what happened the last time. Now get in the car!" Kagome walked over to the driver's side and slammed the car door shut.  
  
On the way home, Grandpa knew better than to speak; he knew Kagome was thinking about THAT MAN... and it always led her to a very very bad mood.  
  
----  
  
Sesshomaru was looking over his papers when his half brother, Inu-Yasha, stormed into his office. Sesshomaru looked at his brother with annoyance. "And what is it now?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, we have a problem. The youkai are growing restless. They aren't listening to your orders. Do something." Sesshomaru sighed. Another problem of being one of the head officers. Together, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru headed to the YOUKAI QUARTERS.  
  
----  
  
"Like I was saying, that Inu-Yasha guy is so perfect for my sis!" Souta said to his best friend Shippo. Both were sitting in a petite cafe in the shopping district of the city. "They make the perfect couple!"  
  
"Okay okay..." Shippo replied unenthusiastically. "You've said that about a million times now... I get the point."  
  
"The question is... how to get them together?" Souta began to think deeply. 'How do you get two complete strangers to fall in love?' Hm...  
  
Just when he was coming upon an idea, someone came up from behind him and tapped his shoulder. Souta literally jumped off his chair.   
  
"Hiya, Souta!" Souta turned around and saw Sango and her friend. "What'cha doing? You seem very deep in thought."   
  
"Well, I..." Souta began.  
  
"Souta was thinking of ways to get Kagome and Inu-Yasha together!" Shippo interrupted.  
  
The immediate question came up. "Who's Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"OMG, he's the coolest person on earth! He saved my life! He has the coolest silver hair, no he's not old ... insert praise for inu-yasha ... and he's the perfect guy for my sister! But I can't think of how to get them together!"  
  
At that moment, Sango's friend left because of an appoinment, so Sango pulled up a chair and sat with the two teenage boys. (Souta & Shippo are 15.) "Well, why don't we do this? whisper whisper"  
  
"Good idea! But.. whisper whisper"  
"whisper How about... whisper whisper"  
"Fishing? No way... whisper whisper no it won't work!"  
"whisper"  
"Fine! Let's try it!"  
  
"Just listen to me, the best matchmaker of all time!" said Sango.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
What is Souta planning to do? How will he get Inu-Yasha and Kagome to like each other? Aiya... that's hard, even for the stupid author of this fic who wrote this right after shooting some arrows in the backyard.  
  
Honestly, I struggled with this chapter. I mean, it took me forever...  
  
Next chapter: Fishing  
  
^_^ Cohran 


	4. Fishing Part I

Disclaimer: YES I OWN INU-YASHA! NOT! DON'T SUE ME I WAS KIDDING!  
  
The Perfect Brother-In-Law  
by Cohran (now ICE)  
  
Ch 4 - Fishing (Part 1)  
  
Kagome. The epitome of perfection. Quietly reading a book, sitting at her desk, the A+ student she was, the successful business woman she now is, yep, that's Kagome. Too bad she wasn't thinking about that... what was she thinking about? THAT guy who crushed the perfect rose...  
  
RING. RING. Kagome picked up the black phone in her room. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey!" It's Sango!"  
  
"If it's about a guy, I don't want to hear it!" Kagome got ready to slam her phone down.  
  
"It's not!" Sango shouted in defense. Kagome put the phone back next to her ear.  
  
"Then what is it?!"  
  
"Listen, are you busy tomorrow?" Kagome looked up at her calendar. Nothing was written in the box for the next day.  
  
"No, I'm not busy, Sango."  
  
"Want to go fishing with me tomorrow?"  
  
"FISHING? WHY?" Kagome was suprised. Since when did Sango take up fishing? 'Last time I looked, Sango was not a person who liked fish or fishing.' Kagome thought.  
  
Sango stumbled when Kagome asked why. "Um... well... we haven't done anything as friends lately and we only see each other at work. . . and I wanna learn how to fish . . . and um yea.... so Kagome, will you go fishing with me tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Okay." Okay? So quick? Sango was skeptical.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea sure!" Kagome replied. "I mean we've been friends since like when? 3rd grade? Come on!"  
  
"Okay then! I'll pick you up tomorrow morning!"  
  
"Okay bye!" Kagome hung up the phone right before Sango let out a laugh.  
  
"Okay Souta, are you still there?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea right here." Souta replied. He had been eavesdropping the entire time. "Thanks Sango!"  
  
"Sure no problem! Only question, though. How are you gonna get that Inu-Yasha guy over there?"  
  
Souta was stuck. 'whoops. forgot i don't even know Inu-Yasha... hehe... "Um, Sango... I don't have his phone number or any info."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sango was at a loss. Now she had to get up early and go fishing, which was something that she really hated to do, especially because of one guy that is always at their fishing spot. "SOUTA," she said in annoyance. "You are coming with us tomorrow whether you like it or not, even if I have to drag you out of bed, you are so gonna pay for THIS!!"  
  
Souta shrank away from the phone and timidly said, "... okay..." Sango slammed the phone down.  
  
Setting the alarm clock to 5:30am, Souta tucked himself into bed. Boy, he was gonna have a long day tomorrow.  
  
----------  
  
The next morning, Sango arrived at Kagome's house at 6:00 am. Kagome was suprised that her little brother was coming along, but she just shrugged it off, and the three of them drove to the lake/river/ocean/i don't really care you decide for yourself. (but i don't think they're going to the ocean.)  
  
Arriving at the fishing spot, Sango took out her fishing equipment, as did Kagome and Souta. They said good morning to the guy in the fishing shop and looked for a place to fish. Ugh, Sango thought. Fishing... Then, she felt Souta tugging on her sleeve. "What's up?" Sango asked.  
  
"Look! Over there!" Souta exclaimed quietly. "THat's Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Whoa! The white haired guy?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Which white haired guy? There are two of them sitting next to each other."  
  
"Um, the one in the red."  
  
Kagome, who was very excited to go fishing, (which she hadn't done since she was a baby) looked around to see anyone she knew. To her suprise, she found Sesshomaru, and another white haired guy, who was just as cute. As if sensing her, Sesshomaru turned in her direction, then got up, as did the person next to him. They began walking towards her.  
  
Souta and Sango were suprised, when they saw the two people they were staring at come towards Kagome.   
  
"I didn't know you fished." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.  
  
"I didn't know you did either." Kagome said. She looked at Sesshomaru's companion. 'Hm... he looks awfully familiar. I wonder where I have seen him.'  
  
"Um, Kagome, do you know this guy?" Sango said, pointing to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Miss, it isn't polite to point." Sesshomaru said. Sango put her finger down.  
  
"Sango, this is Officer Sesshomaru Takahashi, the man I met for the business meeting the other day that you had arranged."  
  
"Oh, many apologies," Sango half hearted said. She made a slight bow to Sesshomaru, who did likewise.  
  
Souta then stepped forward. "Hi, Inu-Yasha!" He said to the man standing behind Sesshomaru.   
  
"Hi, again, kid." Inu-Yasha said.   
  
"Hey, Souta, how do you know Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Remember, he was the one who had saved me from the truck!" Kagome thought hard, then the lightbulb came on.  
  
Pointing excited to Inu-Yasha, she said, "Oh, I remember, you were that baka who was brave enough to save my little brother! I remember now! What a coincidence!"  
  
Sesshomaru pointed to Inu-Yasha and said, "This is my half-brother Inu-Yasha. I assume the two of you have already met."  
  
"Yea, bro." Inu-Yasha said. He turned to Kagome, "I am not a BAKA for you information, I saved your lil bro's life, and that's what you got to say?"  
  
"Watever! You are a baka and that is final!"  
  
"Why am I a baka?"  
  
"Cuz you look like one. I mean, dude, what's with the silver hair! It's so unnatural, why'd you dye it?" Both Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru cringed. It was their natural hair color. But whereas Sesshomaru stayed as calm as stone, Inu-Yasha was infuriated.  
  
"Whaddayamean why did I dye it?!! It's my natural hair color!"  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Your a baka liar, cant' you come up with a better reason?"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome continued to fight while Sango and Souta looked on in dismay. This did not look well if Souta was trying to get the two together and married. Sesshomaru also looked on in dismay, and slight anger. He did not like the familiarity the two shared (like there was any. whatever.).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, next chapter: Fishing (part 2) They actually GO FISHING in the next chapter!!!  
Please R&R. thanx! 


	5. Fishing Part II

Ya know, I was just thinking about this fanfic and seeing how everyone is all grown up and all, and how un-adult-like they're acting. It's kind of boring if I make all of them boring old adults with their work and everything, but isn't it more fun if they act like teenagers?  
Whoa, I haven't updated in a while! Here goes!  
WAIT!! The hair color confusion. It is silver/white-ish.  
  
  
The Perfect Brother In Law  
Fishing (Part II)  
  
  
  
"That stupid Inu-Yasha jerk white/silver haird guy! Ugh, I hate him!" Kagome was sitting next to Sango, her arms folded across her chest, her face showing an angry expression.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement. She had no idea why Souta admired that guy, what's his name?, Inu-Yasha so much. Why couldn't Souta have liked the other guy, who had much more self control than Inu-Yasha did? Oh, well. Maybe he sees something that we don't see, Sango thought. She decided to side with Souta. After all, playing matchmaker was one of her hobbies.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, he's not that bad! He's just a little rude." Sango said.  
  
"Isn't that an understatement?!" Kagome shouted. In the background, Sango could see the fire get bigger. She shook her head.  
  
"Never mind, Kagome." Boy, this mission was starting to get hopeless.  
  
"Hey, um, Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are we here again?"  
  
  
*----------+---------+-----------+--------+------------*  
  
  
  
  
In the Meantime, Souta was reuniting with his hero. "Hi, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Hey, kid! How ya doing?" Inu-Yasha smiled at the boy.  
  
"I'm okay. So, what do you think of my sister?" Right after the words had come out of his mouth. He heard a voice in his head. Never ask questions directly when playing matchmaker! Sango had told him. And Souta had just blantantly asked what he wanted to know. Souta began to self-chastise himself. He started to panic and wondered if he had blown his mission. Luckily, Inu-Yasha didn't get take the question the way Souta had thought he would. He didn't even remember who Kagome was.  
  
"Your sister? I don't remember meeting her." Inu-Yasha looked puzzled. "But I assume that she's a nice person, seeing that you're such a cool kid!" Oh, Boy. Souta thought. My sister, a nice person? Souta began thinking of how Kagome always makes him do the chores and all the hard work while she just sits in front of her computer every day, just typing away. But then again, she had always taken care of him.  
  
Inu-Yasha's next question shook Souta out of his thoughts. "Is she pretty?"  
  
"Who?" Souta asked.  
  
"Your sister." Souta paused for a moment. Yes. The perfect opportunity to get them to start liking each other. Don't blow it, Souta.  
  
"Well, she has long black wavy hair, pretty eyes... she's very nice, like you thought... " Yea, right. "She graduated as valedictorian from her high school... um...."  
  
"Oh, so she's really smart." Inu-Yasha commented.  
  
"Yea!" Souta exclaimed. "She used to study a lot during junior high, but she could have done better. The last year of junior high, the well had overflooded, so we had to stay over at a relative's house for some time until it was fixed. During that time, my sister would have to help out a lot with the chores and laundry and stuff like that cuz my mom had to work longer hours cuz our relative's house is a lot farther from her work place than our home." (Whoa, Souta! Long run-on sentence there!)  
  
"Um, okay." Inu-Yasha had no idea why Souta had just said all that stuff, but okay whatever. "Anyways, what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I'm fishing with my sister and her friend. Over there!" Souta pointed to where Kagome and Sango were sitting.   
  
"Whoa, wait a second. You mean THAT girl over THERE is YOUR sister?!"  
  
"Yep! She takes care of me." Souta looked at Inu-Yasha and saw a very confused face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Didn't know the two of you were even related. Didn't pay attention to the little details. FEH!"   
  
(AN: Yea, Inu-Yasha met Kagome before, but he didn't really care who she was back then and Kagome also said last chapter that Souta was her brother but he only heard the word "baka" in her sentence.)  
  
Okay, some of you might be wondering where Sesshomaru is at this point of time during this point of day. Well, to summarized what happned to Sesshomaru: Kagome and Inu-Yasha were fighting and Sesshomaru had stepped in and stopped the fight. He had asked if Kagome was feeling okay. Kagome, still glaring at Inu-Yasha, told Sesshomaru that she was fine. Thanking him politely for his concern, she stomped off, her secretary following behind. Sesshomaru did not like seeing Kagome angry and had wanted to make her happy again, but looking at his watch, he realized that he had to go to a meeting with the city government.   
  
"Yo, Inu!"  
  
"Yeah?" Inu-Yasha looked at his brother.  
  
"I have to go to an important meeting now. It's with the city."  
  
"Wait a minute, Sesshomaru." Inu-Yasha started. "I invited you to go fishing today cuz I have to tell you something IMPORTANT. And it just so happened that some people interrupted our conversation."  
  
"Sorry, Inu-Yasha, but it'll have to wait. We'll talk another time. Bye." Sesshomaru got into his car and drove off to work.  
  
Inu-Yasha clenched his fist. "Sesshomaru! Even now you don't have time for you LITTLE half-brother!" He noticed that Souta was staring at him. "Sorry about that. My brother just doesn't seem to have enough time for me, not in the past, not now, not ever."  
  
"It's okay. My sister doesn't always spend enough time with me either."  
  
"Speaking of you stupid sister, what the heck is she doing with that fishing line?"  
  
Indeed, what was Kagome doing with the fishing line? "Ugh, this stupid string. How the heck are you supposed to untangle it?" Kagome shouted (very loudly).  
  
"Um, Kagome, I think YOU'RE tangled with it." Sango pointed out.   
  
"Oh, Shoot." Kagome was bound up by fishing line. She had not been paying attention to what she was doing because she was still in a bad mood, and now, she didn't know how to get out of the mess she was in. Struggling against the line, she just got herself into a bigger mess. Then, as if by magic, the line loosened around her and fell to the ground. Looking to her right, she saw Inu-Yasha there, cutting the line up. (Hey, he has a sharp knife.)  
  
"Hey, you're cutting up my line!"  
  
"It's your fault for getting tangled in it! You're so pathetic!" He finished cutting Kagome loose.  
  
"Me? Pathetic? I'll bet you I can catch a bigger fish than you! I've been fishing ever since I was little!"  
  
"Hm... is this a bet? What are you betting?"  
  
"A bet? What?"  
  
"You said, 'I'll bet you I can catch a bigger fish than you!'. What are you going to bet?"  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Sango said. "Why don't you guys just stop arguing?"  
  
"No! I'm going to prove this guy wrong!" Kagome had a fierce determination. "If I win, you have to pay me $1500. If I lose, I'll pay you $1500."  
  
"Why $1500?"  
  
"I dunno. Cuz it's a cool number."  
  
"Contest only lasts till noon. At noon, we'll compare fish. Sound good?"  
  
"Yea, sure!" Kagome replaced her cut up line.  
  
"Better start writing that check." Inu-Yasha said. He went back to where he was before and got ready to fish.  
  
"Bleh! What the heck are you talking about?! I'm the better fisher!" Kagome hooked her bait and waited for the fish.  
  
"Geez, so competitive." Sango said. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome? $1500 is quite a bit of money."  
  
"So? I'm gonna so prove him wrong!"  
  
Geez, it's gonna be hard getting those two together. Sango looked around and saw Souta, who was also fishing. She went up to Souta. "Ya know, it's gonna be pretty hard getting them together." she told Kagome's little brother.  
  
"Yea, but I know they're perfect for each other. I can just FEEL it." Souta replied.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna help you. But if they don't get together, don't be suprised." Then something hit Sango. "Why are you fishing? The competition is only between your sister and Inu-Yasha."  
  
"I love to fish. It's so much fun!"  
  
"I have no idea why you think it's fun. Isn't it boring?"  
  
"No."  
  
"..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
-------------+------------------+--------------+-------------------  
  
At noon, Kagome and Inu-Yasha both had some pretty nice fish caught. They brought them to be weighed.   
  
"Hah! My fish is 9.5346 pounds!" Kagome shouted. "Bet you can't top that!"  
  
"Too bad for you. Mine weighs 9.95475 pounds! Beat ya! This just proves that I'm the better fisherman." Inu-Yasha held his fish up and smiled proudly.  
  
"NOOO!!!!"  
  
"I told you you shouldn't have bet." Sango said to her best friend/boss.  
  
"Hey, SIS!" Souta shouted. I caught a big one! It weighs 18 pounds!" Inu-Yasha and Kagome's mouths dropped when they looked at the fish Souta caught. It made theirs look like minnows.  
  
"What's wrong?" Souta asked. The two adults shook their heads.  
  
"So," Inu-Yasha began. "Where's my check?"  
  
"Oh, right." Kagome searched her purse (why did she bring a purse when she's fishing?). First, the seach was slow, then it became frantic.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Sorry, I left my checkbook at home. You can come to my office on Monday and collect your money. Sound good?"  
  
"Your office? Where do you work?"  
  
"At MICRO-SHIKON. I'm the Finance manager."  
  
"Oh, so that's the case. Could you get me a job at MICRO-SHIKON? I'm in a search of a job right now. Could you do that instead of giving me the money?"  
  
"Yea, Kagome! Give Inu-Yasha a job!" Sango said. "After all, one of the guys just moved to Antartica!"  
  
"But we don't know if he is even qualified!" Kagome argued.  
  
"Come on, Sis! Isn't that better than giving away our money?" Souta said.  
  
"Why don't you listen to your secretary and brother?" Inu-Yasha suggested.  
  
"No!" Kagome angrily shouted. "I'd rather give you the money! Come pick up the check next Monday! Byebye!" Kagome stomped off for the second time, except this time, towards the car.  
  
"Oh, well." Inu-Yasha sighed. "See ya around, Souta! You're so much cooler than your older sister. Later!" Inu-Yasha loaded his car with the fishing stuff and left.  
  
-----------+------------------------+------------------  
  
On the way home, Souta and Sango asked why Kagome would rather pay him than give him a job.  
  
"Two reasons." Kagome said. "First of all, I don't even want to SEE his face at work! Secondly, if I did give him the job, he would earn a lot more money than just $1500 and I'm not gonna let him do THAT!"   
  
----------+----------------------+-------------------  
  
That night, Souta gave Sango a call.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked his senior in matchmaking.  
  
"Hm..." Sango thought about it. "This is a tough case. It's time to raise the notch a bit. Meet me tomorrow really early. We're gonna go back to the Fishing place. I have an idea."  
  
"Will it work?"  
  
"Trust me. I think it will."  
  
  
Kagome was getting ready to go take an evening shower when the phone rang for her. "Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Good evening. Is this Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes this is. Who's calling?"  
  
"This is Sesshomaru Takashi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So, what is the news that Inu-Yasha really needs to tell Sesshomaru? Sango has devised another plan, but WILL it WORK out? And what is Sesshomaru planning on doing about Kagome? Why did he call her? Why is Inu-Yasha in search of a job anyway? Read next time and find out. Oh, and Please...  
_______ _______ ________  
| \ | \ / | | \ /\ / |  
| | | \ / | | \ / \ / |  
|_______ / |______ \ / | |_______ \ / \ / |   
| \ | \ / | | \ / \ / |   
| \ | \ / | | \ / \ / |  
| \ |______ \/ | |_______ \/ \/   
*  
  
  
If the above turns out distorted, it says, "REVIEW!" I was having fun playing around with my computer and making words and stuff. But please do read and review. My goal is at least 40 reviews before I release another chapter. I might change my mind, but pleaz! review! comments mean a lot, they tell me what I should keep and what I should change. So... yeah...  
  
  
Whoa I just realized that this chapter was longer than my other ones. Weird... 


	6. A Date?

Writer's block SUCK!!! It's the worst illness since... i dunno...  
Before I start this chapter, I must apologize to the character Sesshomaru cuz he deserves so much better than the role i cast for him in the fic. Sorry...  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, what's a disclaimer? bonk ahahaha... I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Perfect Brother In Law  
A Date?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
"Good evening. Is this Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes this is. Who's calling?"  
  
"This is Sesshomaru Takahashi."  
  
Kagome's mind woke up. Why in the world was Officer Takahashi calling her, and at this hour? "Good evening, Officer." She politely said. "Why are you calling me at this time of day?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I wanted to apologize for leaving early today. I had a very important meeting."  
  
"Oh, that's no problem." Is that all? Kagome thought. Just to apologize?  
  
"I also wanted to ask you something." Hehe, guess he didn't call just to apologize. Sesshomaru continued to speak. "Tomorrow is Sunday and if you have time in the afternoon, I would like to take you somewhere."  
  
"Uh, where?"  
  
"It's a suprise, but I am pretty sure you will like it. So will you go out with me?"  
  
"Go out?"  
  
Kagome wasn't sure what to do. "Let me think about it, I'll call you back in a few minutes. bye." Putting the phone back on the receiver, Kagome pondered the pros and cons.  
  
Pros: he's probably interested in you. you want to know where he's gonna take you.  
Cons: Remember *him*?  
  
Okay, so there are more pros than cons. Still, Kagome wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't entirely forgotten him. Finding a deck of cards, she said to herself, "Red for yes, black for no." She flipped over the top card. It was the queen of hearts.  
  
Still, Kagome didn't want to accept the answer. She went downstairs and asked her mom. Of course, her mother had politely said something like, "Give him a chance." Finally going back upstairs, Kagome picked up the phone and called Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hello?" Sesshomaru's voice could be heard on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi, Officer Takahashi." Kagome greeted.  
  
"You can call me Sesshomaru. Anyways, have you decided? Will you go out with me?"  
  
"What time do you want to take me?"  
  
"Around noon. I was thinking we'd have lunch, then go."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you then."  
  
"Until tomorrow. You won't be sorry."   
  
  
Sesshomaru hung up the phone. Then, someone knocked on the door to his study. Jotting down on his planner that he was taking Kagome out on a date tomorrow to the "place", he told the person behind the door to come in. It was Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey dog-face."  
  
"Sesshomaru you know I hate that nickname! Anyways I have something important to tell you."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I'm quitting my job."  
  
Sesshomaru looked up suddenly and did a double take. "What? Wasn't it your dream to be an officer?"  
  
Inu-Yasha began to explain to his brother. "Yes, at first, it was. In fact, for a long time I have wished to be an officer. However, I do not think that being an officer suits me. I find myself, instead, focusing on other things, such as computer programming and such. Sesshomaru, you know I love computers, don't you? Well, I thought about running the computers at the police station, like I've done for a year, but I wanna go out and make more money and have a more interesting life."  
  
(A/N: Okay, Inu-Yasha still is violent and rash, but right now, he's being truthful. and who knows? if he grew up in Kagome's time, he might have actually liked playing w/ computers. Note that not all computer majors are nerds. They can still have lives.)  
  
Sesshomaru did not understand his brother. "What in the world are you talking about? Where would you find a computer job more interesting than the one you have right now? Besides, in the world of computer programming, there isn't any violence like you wanted."  
  
"Bro, it's NOT interesting at the police station. Sure, you get first-hand stuff on criminal cases and you make sure everything is recorded, but all I do is stay in the same room every day. I get NO action at all. Whereas, if I become a computer programmer, I'll make tons of money and in my spare time I can go have some FUN!"  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Sesshomaru still doubted. Here was his brother, always looking for trouble, not caring about his studies. And here he is, wanted to be a computer programmer! What is the world coming to? Sesshomaru hoped he was daydreaming. He wasn't.  
  
"Yep. I've thought about it for a long time."  
  
"Well, then I can't stop you." Sesshomaru opened his file drawer and took out some resignation forms for Inu-Yasha. "Good luck finding a new job." Inu-Yasha left the room.  
  
Sigh Time to look for a new computer specialist who can take over Inu-Yasha's job.  
  
  
-----------------  
Okay now that all the serious slow boring stuff is out of the way... time for a little fun.  
  
  
**(at Kagome's house the next morning)**  
  
  
"Sango are you sure this will work?" Souta still didnt' think that the plan was a good idea.  
  
"No, it's a great idea. If we can get Inu-Yasha to apply for a job, and have Gramps hire him, Kagome cant' do anything about it, and she'll end up working with him every day and the love will BLOSSOM!!! WEE!!!"  
  
"But shouldn't we give up already? Kagome already seems to hate Inu-Yasha... and she hasn't forgotten *HIM*..."  
  
"GIVE UP?!! GIVE UP?!!! NEVER GIVE UP!!! especiallly if your sister's love life is at stake. We must endure, for Kagome, for LOVE!!"   
  
I should never have given her the coffee and candy she requested for upon arriving at the house. Souta thought. "So, Sango? How do you plan on getting Inu-Yasha to the office w/out letting Kagome know?"  
  
"Well," (still dancing around) "you have his phone number, don't you?"  
  
"Uh, no."   
  
(dancing stops)  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
(it's always quiet before a storm...)  
  
"Uh, Sango..."  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER?!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN IT A LONG TIME AGO!!! DID I NOT TEACH YOU ABOUT PLAYING MATCHMAKER?!!! THIS IS A VITAL MISTAKE!! OUR PLANS ARE RUINED!!!" Sango sat down and sighed. "Didn't I tell you rule number 8?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
Sango recited the rule. "Rule #8 - if wanting to set up dates behind people's backs, make sure to have all valid contact information at hand. If not, please GET THAT INFORMATION."  
  
"Okay, so now what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"We really can't do anything untiil dog-boy shows up and we snab the vital information from him, then things could start going..."  
  
"Sango! What are you doing here?!" a voice was heard from above. Sango and Souta looked up to see Kagome, all dressed up, as if she was going on a date.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?!!"  
  
"On a date."  
  
Souta and Sango were shocked. "WHAT?!!!"  
  
"OWW!!" Kagome plugged her ears. "You guys are so LOUD!"  
  
"But what about *HIM*? Didn't you say you'd never date again?" Souta argued.  
  
"Well, I've decided to give it another chance."  
  
"Kagome, are you sure about this?!" Sango asked her friend.  
  
"Yep." DING DONG! "Well, I guess that's him. I must be going then." Kagome opened the door, and there was Sesshomaru.  
  
Sango and Souta were equally suprised when they saw him at the door. "YOU'RE GOING WITH HIM?!!!" They shouted in unison. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome covered their ears.  
  
"Geez, are they always this loud?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, it's just today." Picking up her purse, she waved to Souta and Sango. "See you guys later!" Kagome closed the door behind her.  
  
  
--- now normally, the regular chapter of mine would end here, but it just wouldn't do the story any good if i did ---  
  
Back in the house, Souta began putting on his shoes.  
  
"Where're you going?" Sango asked.  
  
"There's an activity at school right now and I have to be there cuz I'm part of the kendo club. I hear that there's a new teacher today too." Souta headed off to his school.  
  
"Yeesh, now what am I supposed to do? I guess I'll just go home."  
  
  
----  
  
"So, Kagome," Sesshomaru began. They were eating lunch at a side cafe. "Why did you decide to become what you are today?"  
  
"My grandfather made me." Kagome replied. She finished the salad she was eating.  
  
"Ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yea, sure." Getting into Sesshomaru's silver sports car, they drove off to where? only Sesshomaru knows.  
  
Things are going just as planned, Sesshomaru thought. "Close your eyes." He commanded Kagome.   
  
"Why?" the beautiful girl sitting in the passenger seat asked.  
  
"Because you'll like it more that way." Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Sesshomaru said to Kagome, "You can open your eyes now." Kagome opened her eyes and saw (through the car window) the entire city below her. "Let's go outside." Sesshomaru opened the car door and helped Kagome out.  
  
"This place is not well known, so there aren't any tourists here." Sesshomaru commented.  
  
"Oh, so that's why it's so quiet." Kagome looked over the magnificent city. Although it was in broad daylight, it was still amazing.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.  
  
"It's..." Kagome looked for the right word. "... funny."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I feel like I've been here before."  
  
Why does this place seem so familiar? Kagome thought. Then she remembered. *HE* had brought her here once, and it was here *he* had confessed his love for her. Recallling past memories that she had tried to lock up, Kagome began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked into his eyes, which were full of concern for her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a smile.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just a memory of the past." She told him.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't buy it. "Do you want to go somewhere else? How about some ice cream?"  
  
"No, thanks." Kagome could feel the tears start again, it brought back more memories of *HIM*. She had tried to supress the memories, but they always came back. "I just want to go home. Please."  
  
Sesshomaru knew that something was troubling her, but since it seemed that she didn't want to share her problems, he did as she said... he took her home.  
  
  
  
"Well, we're here." Sesshomaru said as he stopped the car in front of Kagome's house. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." Kagome said and began to cry (again?!).  
  
"I'm sorry, I..."  
  
Sesshomaru tried to calm Kagome down, but his nature of being very silent, didn't help. "Listen. Get some sleep." He walked a sobbing Kagome to her front door.  
  
"Sesshomaru, thank you." Kagome said. "Dinner was great, and I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
"It's okay. Call me when you feel better." With that, Sesshomaru left Kagome at the front door of her house and left.  
  
  
  
** (at school) **  
  
"Over here, Souta!" Shippou shouted from across the field. Souta waved and caught up to his friend.  
  
"Hey, where's the new teacher everyone's talking about?" Souta asked. He couldn't find the new teacher anywhere.  
  
"I hear he's doing an exhibition over by the brown building." The two friends headed off to the building.  
  
"Look, there he is!" Shippou pointed to the man w/ silvery white shoulder length hair. Souta immediately recognized the hair.  
  
It was Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Who is *HIM* anyway? (it's not that bad, it's just a really horrible memory, okay that's pretty bad). And why is Inu-Yasha the new teacher at the kendo club? When will Kagome call Sesshomaru back? Read on next time and find out!  
  
Oh, and please do read and review cuz comments mean a lot, they tell me what I should keep and what I should change, like i said last chapter. I take suggestions very seriously (at least most of the time.)  
  
Okay, maybe I overdid it with *HIM*.  
  
OOO!!! I got a new idea!!! YAY!!! Hehe.... funny... LOL!!! Okay, now off skipping and prancing to write the next chapter. Happy New year peoplz!  
  
darn, this was one freakin long chapter compared to my other ones, and it's half as interesting, too...  
  
R&R peoplz! 


	7. The Past is Past

Yes it is an IY/K fic, just let me get things going, okay?  
Oh, and all you Rin lovers (and Kikyo lovers, if there are any), yes, I have planned for her (their) part(s) in the story, but that'll be in a while...  
I'm sorry, Kagome has problems... issues... etc...  
I don't own Inu-Yasha, only the Kendo Club and MICRO-SHIKON (mwha haha! I'm RICH!!).  
Ahaha... Where's Miroku? You shall find out! And what's going on between Sesshomaru and Kagome? Who's *HIM*? You shall find out as well... ain't I nice? (All will be answered.. except where Miroku is... we that will kind of be answered but indirectly...)  
Oh, and I'm being a tad bit unrealistic... people in this story get hired and fired really fast, there isn't any waiting time in between, so if you think Sess found a replacement to take Inu's job rather quick, it's unrealistic, but deal w/ it. this is a fic.  
  
Ahem... now... on with the chapter! (Note: I think it gets kind of depressing halfway into the chapter but then it gets out of the depressing part)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perfect Brother-In-Law  
The Past is Past  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!" Souta shouted towards the new teacher of the kendo club. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Souta! You do kendo! That's cool!" Inu-Yasha said to Souta. Shippou was left clueless.  
  
"Wait, you KNOW Inu-Yasha?!" Shippou asked Souta. WHen Souta nodded, Shippou was estatic. "Wow, that's so cool!!"  
  
"So, why are you here, Inu-Yasha? Don't you have a job?" Souta looked at Inu-Yasha who smiled back at him.  
  
"Oh, I quit my job."  
  
"WHAT?!! Why?"  
  
"Oh, because it got really boring, that's all. I'm searching for a job right now and this was the most interesting part time job I could find."   
  
Souta thought for a moment. Then a brilliant idea sprang up into his mind. Yes, a very very good idea... yes yes yes... hehe... Souta rubbed his hands together and decided to give his innate matchmaking talents to the test. "Say, Inu-Yasha, what is your specialty?"  
  
"Computer specialist, specifically, computer programming, why?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
Perfect. Souta thought. "I was thinking, my grandfather is one of the CEO's at this company at MICRO-SHIKON. Have you heard of it?" Try to act innocent, Souta, like you're asking without any pretenses! (Sango's tip of the day in Souta's brain.)  
  
Inu-Yasha thought for a while, then the invisible lightbulb lit up above him. "Oh, yeah! Wow, that big coorporation? Everyone knows about MICRO-SHIKON!"  
  
"Would you like to get an interview with my grandfather? I'm sure it can be arranged." Souta said. (AN: Hm... sounds very suspicious or conniving if you ask me but of course, Inu-Yasha was only interested in the interview.)  
  
Inu-Yasha could not believe what he was hearing. A job opportunity with one of the biggest coorporations in the city? NO WAY was Inu-Yasha going to pass this opportunity by. "Are you sure that's okay with your grandfather?"  
  
"Uh sure. My grandfather will give you a call, I just need your phone number." Souta handed Inu-Yasha a piece of paper and a pen. This is going perfectly.  
  
"Great." Inu-Yasha jotted down his phone number (which is also sess's # cuz they both still live together) on the sheet of paper Souta offered and took off the kendo equipment he had been wearing for the exhibition match. Then, something hit him. "By the way, where's your bratty sister?"  
  
Souta winced at the adjective that described his elegant elder sister.  
~~ that evening ~~  
  
Kagome nervously paced across her room, glancing at her white phone from time to time. What was she going to do? Should she call Officer Takahashi and tell him about her past love? Or should she just avoid confrontation and continue to hurt? Kagome didn't know what to do. Luckily, someone else decided for her. RING RING! Kagome nervously picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She called timidly into the receiver.  
  
"Hello? Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked from the other side of the line. "Are you okay?"  
  
"uh.. yea... i'm fine..." Kagome said shakily. Sesshomaru was unconvinced.  
  
"Do you want to share? Maybe that will make you feel better." He suggested.  
  
"No, it's okay. I don't want to bother you."  
  
"Hey, Kagome, I know this is bothering you, and I really think you should tell someone. So please, I am asking you to share with me." When Kagome was silent for a long time, Sesshomaru added. "Think of me as your best friend, not as a love interest, because I don't think we are anyways. Think of speaking to me like talking to your best friend."  
  
Best friend? Kagome thought, picturing Sango in her head, then picturing Sesshomaru then shaking her head, thinking "NoNONONOONO! Bad picture!" Then imagining him as her best friend again, thinking, "Hm... that's a cool lookin best friend..."   
  
"Uh, Kagome?" Sesshomaru's questioning tone snapped Kagome back into reality. Why not? Kagome thought. But can I trust him? THe next line answered her question. "Trust me, I won't tell anyone." Okay, let's give it a shot.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I'm really sorry about what happened today. I don't think we can get together as boyfriend girlfriend, but I hope we can be friends.  
  
"Let me tell you a story." kagome said. Sesshomaru immediately began thinking. Great, this is her LIFE story! Maybe I'm gonna find out what's wrong...  
  
"One upon a time, there was a boy and a girl. The boy liked the girl but the girl hated the boy. She called him names, like GEEKFACE, stalker, FOUR EYES (get it, he has glasses... OH...), etc. But he still persued her. This went on through college, for they had both been accepted into the same college. THe boy got contacts and a lot of girls began liking him, but he still only liked that one girl. In the end, they finally got together, because the girl had had enough of all the nonsense. (It lasted 8 years, i tell you.) A year later, they broke up, denying both of they hearts, for they truly loved each other. To this day both of them are still single, living their lives in misery."  
  
"Wow... what a sad story." Sesshomaru said sympathetically. "Was that girl you?"  
  
"No."   
~~ and the chapter continues ~~  
Kagome continued. "It was my roomate in college. she lived such a depressing life."  
  
"Oh." Silence. "So is she still single and in misery?"  
  
"I haven't talked to her in years. Last time I heard, she said she was in New England, but I got a postcard from South Africa."  
  
"... ah... I see."  
  
"Would you like to hear another story?" Kagome asked. She could hear paper ripping in the background of Sesshomaru's line. Finally, Sesshomaru said "Yes" and Kagome began the start of a very long and slightly confusing story. (you might want to take a notepad out and take a few notes to keep things straight, but i don't recommend it, it's not that confusing.)  
  
"A few years ago there were two boys and two girls. The boys were brothers and the girls were cousins. The older of the brothers was called Naraku and the younger one was called Hojo. (Readers, bear with me, this is a very OOC Hojo). Anyways, Hojo was dating the older of the cousins when he met the younger one. It was love at first sight. However, the younger of the two cousins was involved in a gangs, drinking, and all sorts of illegal activity. This girl was also distanced from her loving family, whom she had rejected.  
  
"Hojo loved the younger cousin very much. Breaking up with the older girl, he immediately set out to set the younger girl's life back to normal, using money and his affiliations to get the girl out of trouble. It took a lot of sacrifice on his own part. Finally, she was free. Hojo had reunited her with her family, and they both ended up working at the same company. The girl became very successful and rose in position in the company. She was very grateful to Hojo, and they began seeing each other. Then, the older cousin then mysteriously committed suicide. No one knew why, but Hojo blamed himself for the cause of her death. To make matters worse, Naraku, his older brother, began chasing after his girlfriend, the younger cousin (the only one left alive.) Are you following me here?"  
  
Sesshomaru replied, "Of course." (He had been taking Notes and paying attention. Wow...) "Do continue.."  
  
Phew, Kagome thought. He's still following my story. "Okay, so anyways, Naraku told Hojo to give his girlfriend to him. Hojo refused. Now this character named Naraku, he was a very sleazy and conniving man, and he would do anything to get what he wanted, even if meant killing his own brother, which was exactly what he did. But did he try to do it in secret? No. He wanted to make his brother suffer for not giving up the girl to him."  
  
"That's horrible." Sesshomaru commented monotonously. Then, his anger rose. "That's a horrible big brother. I happen to be one and I would never do such a thing. What an evil man! He doesn't deserve to live."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Unfortunately, he lived through it all. The worst part is that Naraku raped the girl in front of Hojo and then stabbed Hojo multiple times, the girl not being able to help at all. Hojo died of loosing too much blood." As Kagome said the last part of the story, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Eventually, Naraku found another pretty girl to go after, and Hojo's girlfriend was left alone, scarred for the rest of her life." Afterwards, Kagome broke down crying.  
  
Back at the other side of the line, Sesshomaru could hear the Kagome sobbing. So was that the story? OR was it just another friend? Hearing Kagome's crying, he was pretty sure that this story was the real one.   
  
Finally, Kagome stopped crying long enough to say, "Yes, in case you're wondering that girl was me and yes Naraku is still alive and yes Hojo is dead and yes so is my cousin." Then, the tears flowed again.  
  
Sesshomaru was at a loss at what to say.  
~~ on a different line in the Higurashi Residence ~~  
"Hello, is this Mr. Inu Yasha Takahashi?" Kagome's grandfather said into the receiver.  
  
"Yes, this is he." Inu-Yasha answered. (Note: In case you're wondering, Sess's house has two lines. if the first line's busy all calls forward to the second line. believe me, this happens.)  
  
"This is Mr. Higurashi from MICRO-SHIKON. How would you like an interview for a job tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Very well, bring all your paperwork to the 35th floor of MICRO-SHIKON tomorrow at 7 am sharp. See you tomorrow!"  
~~ The next morning... ~  
  
At Starfish's Coffee, Kagome met up with Sesshomaru.   
  
"Thanks for meeting up with me." Kagome said.  
  
"THank you for sharing yesterday." Sesshomaru replied. He looked at Kagome and knew that she had been crying a long time after she had told him what happened. "Do you feel better yet?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Kagome said after a moment of hesitation. "Thank you for listening to my story."  
  
"No problem." Sesshomaru said as they both order some expresso. "Kagome, I think..."  
  
"LEt's just be friends." Kagome interrupted. "I think that's best. Don't you agree?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. "Of course. Exactly my thoughts."  
  
"I hope we stay friends." Kagome said, sipping her hot drink. "After all, I haven't known you for a very long time. You have to share more about yourself. I told you my story. Now tell me yours."  
  
"Another day." Sesshomaru told her. He too drank his coffee. "Another day I shall tell you of my life."  
  
"Aw. come on! No fair! Sesshomaru..." Kagome said, annoyed. THen she brightened up and took a deep breath. "Okay, today is a new day, and the past is behind me!" She looked at Sesshomaru to see him smiling. Kagome smiled too.  
  
It was the beginning of a true friendship that would last forever...  
  
~~ at MICRO-SHIKON ~~  
  
Grandpa opened the doors of his office for Inu-Yasha to enter and begin his interview.  
  
Grandpa: So, why do you want this job?  
  
Chibi Inu-Yasha: I wanna be RICH RICH RICH!!! smile smile  
  
Grandpa: Okay, we can make you rich. What can you do?  
  
Serious Business-like Inu-Yasha (w/ a suit on): I specialize in computer programming, but I can also assist in accounting. I speak 5 different languages, namely, English, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, and German.  
  
Grandpa: Well now, you are very well qualified for this job. However, I shall have to consider your application.  
  
Innocent Inu-Yasha (w/ big puppy eyes): Is something wrong?  
  
Grandpa:Oh, no nothing. I will notify you by tomorrow whether you are hired or not.  
  
Grateful Inu-Yasha: Oh thank you, old man! THank you. (Inu-Yasha saunters out of the room.)  
  
"Well, what an interesting man," Grandpa said to himself. "He can change his face so many times in one conversation. Interesting. Well guess I should call Souta now and tell him the news." Grandpa picked up the phone and began to dial.  
Somewhere in the city, a young man with a slick black hair in a ponytail and shades (and a very perverted smile) is lost trying to find the police station.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, Did Inu-Yasha get the job?  
Oh, my goodness!! Is it me or are my chapters getting LONGER and LONGER?!!! so weird... so... would you prefer long chapters and later updates or shorter chapters and more frequent updates? ^_^ Either or, can't do both...  
  
Whew... finally found the time to write this chapter!! Yay!! PLEAZ REVIEW and tell me if you like how the story is going or not or else...  
  
um yea... my goal is to reach 70 reviews!! Think i'll get there? (who knows?) 


End file.
